


Dwindling Thoughts

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Comfort, Crying, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Excessive Drinking, Explanations, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heaven, Heaven vs Hell, Hugs, Humanity, Innocence, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Misunderstandings, Near Future, Politics, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reality, Regret, Sad and Happy, Safe Haven, Sleep Deprivation, Suspicions, There's A Tag For That, What-If, Wishful Thinking, Worldbuilding, Worry, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Charlie decides to spend the night thinking about the future and the actions made to make this future happen. Before thoughts spiral to family concerns, someone comes over to change the topic by: idle chat or games.The next person who comes has to fix the situation.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne & Husk
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannons are that these three are hardcore nocturnal creatures who are (unknowingly) workaholics.
> 
> However, nocturnal or not, if you're at the verge of a collapse... I'm pretty sure you'd fall asleep at any time. o-o
> 
> focuses on background set-up building. @_@

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alastor moment... Not really but you'll get me after you reach the end of the chapter.

[The future in Hell has always been bleak, but Charlotte Magne always focuses on that glimmer of hope on the sky.]

Humanity calls Heaven their Paradise, their sanctuary, their place of eternal happiness. _A creature like her would never experience such bliss, would she?_ ~~Not without facing the Guards of God, not without waging war and claiming factions of her dad's birthplace, not without using force and intimidation and certainly not without donning her responsibilities as the Princess of Hell.~~

"..." It's been 286 days since the **Hazbin Hotel** has opened to the public and very few demons have applied to try out Project **Redemption**. As it should be, very few know what campaigns the blonde had done to gain Heaven's favor for her to-be redeemed people.

Before the Hazbin Hotel was the **Happy Hotel** _which required educational material, equipment and an end game_.

"Ha..." The female sighed, sitting at the edge of her Hotel's rooftop. Staring at the nonexistent possibility of Redemption, there was only one way to create her ideal path and it was through a **revolt**. Without sending a notice and zero permission from the Monarchy, the Princess began a campaign. She reconnected with her allies of war before they all head to Heaven.

'I wonder...' Charlie slowly looked at the sky, recollecting the fall of the Eastern border of Heaven.

> **Wife against husband. Brother against sister. Child against parent.** Heaven's unquestionable rule has made itself vulnerable to assault. All they had to do was implant the seed of doubt and watch the area burn. **Patricide. Homicide. Suicide.** They have little to do with the murder sprees, reserving their strength to breaking down inner walls. **Negotiation** is done rather smoothly, especially when chaos begun spreading from the East to the South region. Her friends can have whatever they desire. All she needs is assurance her redeemed sinners would get to **live** in Heaven and **experience** their so-called eternal happiness. No one in Hell knows whatever she's done, all glued to her likely failure.

'If they do get redeemed.' Charlie sighed once more, realizing how inadequate she is as a rehabilitation head. She read everything given to her by her wine-loving uncle, but God's rules are too restricting and _not_ trendy. She doesn't understand it, the culture and norms are too queer. Vaggie had to be the one to help her translate it in Hell's customs and even then it sounded so nonsensical. Not all of it, fortunately. With everything she understood in the vast amounts of material, Charlie made programs/activities to cure sin or at least minimize sin. **Sin isn't really an illness or a bad thing, it's something inherent ~~like a secret power-up with pros and cons which explains why Heaven hates it~~.**

"Hmm~" Charlie looks back several hours of her life, reminiscing the fleeting sensation of human companionship. She clearly loves them all, her eccentric group of sinners. She doesn't know everything about them, but she knows they are all once human. Therefore, they are **all** capable of going to Heaven.

'T̶͖͛h̴̯̑e̵̜͗y̸͙̔ ̵̙̋ā̵̱r̵̙͋e̴͔ ̷̹͌a̶̚ͅl̵̖͊l̸͍̈ ̴̻͋ģ̷̑ò̸ͅi̶̮͝n̸̟͌g̸̦̕ ̸͓̎t̵͎̅o̸̞͝ ̶̘̓l̵̳̎e̷̝͛a̴̝̓ṿ̵̌e̷̤̽ ̷̹͐m̵͇͂e̴̲̓ ̵̢̓s̵̤ö̶̥́m̵̮ë̷̳́d̵͙͛a̷̯͆y̷̞͌.̷̩̌'

Humans have always been a fleeting life to beings like her, but their lives have always been so meaningful to them. **Vibrant, destructive entities who claim to know and not know everything and nothing.** ~~**What audacity?!** ~~**~~What awe-filled beings~~.** Humanity is a beautiful thing. _The best creation her Grandfather has ever done_! They are like gods, but yet different. _A cyclical puzzle where an answer would lead to yet another question and so forth._

"♪" _She'll truly miss her crew in the Hazbin Hotel. The closest one to redemption will be Vaggie and it pains her to watch the female go. She isn't sure who'll leave last. It's between Husk and Alastor so she suppose she should at least play one last game of cards with them before one of them leaves?_ Charlie pushed the distant future at the back of her mind, humming one of her father's tunes. ' ~~Unless they wish to stay~~.'

"Ha~" Charlie yawned. She can't force them to stay nor can she tempt them. Every human should have at least experience what grandfather offered them at the end of the road. ' _ **Don't be selfish, Charlie.**_ '

Once her project soars or crumbles, she'll be standing at a road with polished and newly learned skills. People may or may not be there for her, but her parents have always been there. They'll always expect her to come back to their abode, begging or boasting but never crying. She hates it when her dad sees her tears, mocking her feelings while using the most crude method to making her feel better. Her mom is the best, the most humane in the family, though the succubus complains her baby doesn't have any prominent figure. Also the same woman who hooks her up with random bachelors... And pisses her dad to no end.

"And what has gotten this fine lady sitting inches from a cataclysmic fall?"

"Hi Al." Charlie greeted, swaying her feet as she rest her hands on the edge. _Alastor has been a great help to the hotel. He's the only one with so much people ties compared to the rest of them. Angel Dust's friends doesn't count because he's a porn star and the people he's with aren't really nice. It's still a wonder what the radio demon wants from her project, considering his curious visits and interaction with the crew._ "I was thinking..."

"What may that be, my dear?" Alastor humors her, refusing to leave. Very curious of him to give her some sense of humane comfort. That act awfully reminds her of her dad but again, Alastor isn't her dad. Alastor does like **dad** puns. Does that count?

"The future. (The memory of flames and screams.) The challenges. (Adversaries who are either not/all friend, foe and/or stranger.) The results. (Blood-splattered pavement.) And some bits of substantial concerns. (The apple of sin and a battle cry.)" Charlie can feel Alastor's presence behind her, staring down her head. Charlie reassures the deer demon, looking up to see an unwavering smile. "Sorry for the luggage. Just know I can't sleep tonight."

"That makes the two of us, considering a _certain_ bartender went indisputably blotto." Alastor sat down behind her. _She can sense him close, but not close enough to touch her._ "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you stayed in this establishment?"

"A while." Charlie looks away. She can't remember. The Hotel is an abode, a resting place she uses when she grows tired from looking around the city. Moving out to avoid staring at the Clock is also her norm. The Clock Towers does symbolize Hell's incapability to adapt to the continuous flow of people. "Why?"

"I recall stumbling across this hotel once, back when I was hunting a Dodo." Alastor's words made her laugh.

"Why would you hunt a Dodo? I thought you like deer?" Charlie looked back to see Alastor staring intently at her. _Is he searching for something on her?_ Charlie also underestimated the distance, seeing that Alastor is capable of pushing her off the building with his long arms.

"I do change my diet once in a while." Alastor grabbed her waist (they're that close in proximity) to pull her back to safety, placing the confused demon on his lap. "And I always wanted to try the naive avian! I do say I'm not disappointed by the taste."

"Hmmm..." Arms wrapped around her waist, Charlie idly wondered _if this male sees her like a doll_ as she observed the lights on the expanding city. _She recalls watching the large pretty ship fall after a meeting with an iceberg._ It was something she had hoped would have a **happy ending** , but her expectation has almost always failed her. "I was here long enough to see the Titanic sink on livefeed. Why? Would you have visited?"

"If you let me then why not?" Alastor rest his chin on her head, hugging her like Angel would to Fat Nuggets. Speaking of the piggy, shall Charlie smuggle the pet to Heaven? That will mean a lot of food products as bribery material.

"But if I do let you in, that'll affect my relationship with Vaggie." Charlie returns to the hypothetical situation. What will happen if she met Alastor first than Vaggie? Charlie chuckles, placing her arms on top of his. "Or maybe it wouldn't. Maybe you would have killed me to level up? Maybe you would have taught me not to pursue redemption? It all depends on what little left humanity you have in you."

"Charming of you to presume, darling." Alastor humored her, placing more weight on the blonde's head as he gazed pass the horizon.

"I wasn't lying, Al." Charlie murmured, sighing at how pessimistic this smile-loving carnivore/cannibal(?) was towards himself. She paused, thinking what part wasn't a lie. None. Charlie added. "On both accounts I mean."

...

"Pray tell." It took several seconds before Charlie realize Alastor was serious. _Moments when the deer demon shows his soul's youth._

"No matter what anyone tells you, I see a glimmer of your origin. Your humanity of your so-called existence. I won't dwell on the conceptual processes but just know" Charlie explains, getting comfy with her role as a hug-thing. "That's what separates a sinner from a _demon_. The distinction is so easily forgotten and taken for granted nowadays. I feel that's the reason why so many of the nobles get defeated by the newcomers. They seem to have forgotten the strengthening system we offer to sinners to even the playing field. You know? To make things interesting! New faces, stronger fighters for the future err..."

"Hm~?" Alastor hummed, eyes closed when the lady stopped droning.

"Oh right! The strengthening system. It has another name but I can't recall since I wanted to call it **Karmic Incentive**! Karmic considering all actions when you were on Earth would be turned to incentive in any way or manner. Dad hates my naming, but whatever... My naming is superb!" Charlie changed the topic, feeling the breeze pass them. In spite of the smoke skies and pollutants down below, the air above is perfectly clean due to the amazing amount of floating countermeasures and added protection created by a number of well-known *cough! Lucifer cough!* demons visiting her hotel. Charlie continued. "Not only does the system give you a starting level of power and skills, but it also gives you methods and means to level up while in Hell. It's to pass the time you'll spend here for a _so-called_ eternity. Your human soul's don't last for an eternity actually. The human soul erodes over time. The weak-willed ones eventually fade away, entering the landscape of non-existence or what some people dub the void. It's not actually the void, more like a recycling plant. The void, if I recall, is governed by a set of laws so there has to be entities executing or implementing it right? Back to the recycling plant, non-sentient items get spat out from there which gods use to create other neat stuff like a new human soul or a new creation or weapon. Anything really."

"The erosion process is actually ineffective for the new generation of sinners. Your sentience is way too persistent that it's no wonder overpopulation occurs." Charlie hugs herself, feeling bad. "To be honest... Hell has stopped expanding sometime after I left the war council. I don't know the reason, but it's probably because everyone wants their plan to push through and dad, as the ex facto head, hates all of the plans without flare."

"Hell wasn't meant to contain so many souls without continuous expansion. Think of Hell as an eternal warring reality. With the lack of wars, our territory cease to expand and more lives are saved. Not like that's a bad thing but overpopulation. Sorry... I'm saying a lot of buts, don't I?" Charlie laughs, amused at her own rambling. "Now where was I? Should I continue talking about the strengthening means or should I discuss how the erosion process? I don't want you getting any more ideas to level up so let's focus on the erosion process."

"The first thing to note is that the soul is a general term of a manifestation of your essence or what we call the **origin**. The origin or core, being the center of your existence, differentiates you from everything and nothing. So when a human dies, the soul leaves the vessel and enters the next reality. Depending on the gods or watchers, your soul gets plucked from the middle space-" Charlie forgot something. "Ops. The soul enters the middle space first before entering the various realities. I call it the middle space because the entities resting there can also choose to stay on Earth and continue pretending as a living person. Souls don't usually stay in the middle space for very long unless they find sustenance. The core needs something to burn and energy is a good source. There are different types of energy which a lot of human souls manage to harness both effective and ineffective ways."

"Now the thing about realities is that there are requirements. Something like a resume or job application. If your deeds on Earth has been noticed by one of the deities or entities then they can create a.... An affidavit. A proof of your acts. A recommendation slip. Unfortunately, you can't bribe them when you're in the middle space because your consciousness is cycling through the state of denial or remorse. It's only when you're out this space will you be able to start negotiation once you learn what you have in your new _life_." Charlie propped her arm to support her chin on her knuckle, finding Alastor's head too heavy.

"This is according to the Records okay? I would love to understand how humans undergo this process but none of you humans ever remember experiencing it. I mean. I know it only takes a span of seconds but it's an **important** span of seconds that will dictate your next destination of spending your lifespan." Charlie huffed, peeved at herself for expecting too much. She knows it can't be helped. The human memory is easily persuaded to reinforcements of consistent imagery. "I'm sorry for sounding angry. I just wish I'd understand this selection process more to explain why so many people are going to Hell and not to Heaven. If it isn't obvious from your prophets' writing, Heaven sends angels to watch Earth twenty-four seven. What I don't understand is how they determine whether your redeemable or irredeemable."

"Like a civilization, domains change. Whether it's because reality is shifting around us or time is screwing us over because of their love-hate relationship with space, the head of various domains need to adapt. A coping mechanism to survive." Charlie could barely nod to herself. _Alastor doesn't like her moving despite his silence._ "I'm afraid Hell is at a breaking point. I told you earlier that we stopped having wars with other areas, but what I didn't tell you is that we made tons of allies at that point. Sparing them on the onslaught of genocide, showing strength, and being consistent in character makes Hell a formidable force to reckon with... In the past."

"I'm going patriotic again, ain't I? Haha... Let's go back to the overpopulation problem. Hell actually has another solution to the overpopulation (aside from using the past tactics) and that's through transfer or a relatable term would be **migration**." Charlie recalls Vaggie calling the transfer that way. "In fact, Mammon and Asmodeus already made the game plan. Considering the reason why majority of the sinners ended in Hell because of their lack of qualification and purpose, we'll be the ones to what was the word Vaggie said? Ah yes. We'll be the ones to walk the papers. All you have to do is be yourself and have the desire to move to different realities... Again. This isn't foolproof. Leviathan considers posting advertisements on the various realities one could think of availing of. It's similar to choosing a vacation spot, a permanent vacation."

"Heaven didn't like it. They saw this as another military strategy of Hell which I can't blame them. The migration of our people will force my dad and co uncles to create agreements and reinforce the bonds with all our past and new allies. We demons are really true to our deals so the only way people get the shorter stick is when [1] we hate you or the team or the race, [2] we know you're going to trick us, [3] the deal isn't as good as it sounds, [4] others. There are a ton of reasons why we break deals. You can relate to that right, Al?" Charlie asked but no response. She continues on, thinking Alastor's merely processing everything. "To summarize, the migration strengthen ties and creates contracts demons are known for. This method of solving the overpopulation crisis will eventually form a web of connections."

"With Hell's residents spread to different areas, it's also concluded that we'll be creating fortresses or you people call embassies to quickly learn issues and concerns on the new transferees." Charlie also remembers Beelzebub doing a speak-while-stuffing-marshmallow challenge during the meeting. "If this indeed happens, Heaven won't be able to fulfill **Judgment day** nor will they ever be able to fully conquer Hell."

"To do so will mean defeating factions they have angered in the past. Factions unknown to them and factions they create armistice with." Charlie kept speaking while the clock chimes. "Heaven will not permit that and acted quickly before we could persuade dad. I have a good feeling Gabriel was the one who saw the possibility."

"It's a 50-50 possibility of happening and with Hell having a ton of professionals who once held important positions in Heaven, that scale could be tipped over." Charlie pouted, hating how her dad could not see the potential of her proposal. The assembly was 60-40. She was in the minority. "Dad and I got an argument on that day... That's why I also left the assembly. What's the point of being in the assembly anyway when your dad can override your vote and logic? I think that's also the reason why I have uncles and godfathers sending me adoption papers. You've seen some of it before, right Al?"

"Al?" Charlie hasn't noticed the time skittering by, but she does notice when the body pressed behind her is colder than usual or when the chest moves slower. She can feel the heart beat if she pressed hard enough, slow and steady like Vaggie. Though, she doesn't know what stage of sleep he's in when she doesn't know the time Alastor slept. Charlie puffed her left cheek, unsure what to do now. She knows the radio demon worked really hard so he needs ton of sleep. He is still essentially a human in origin. "How am I gonna carry you back?"

*Click

"Angel?" Charlie called out, unable to move even if she wanted to. Alastor is pretty strong (and heavy) for a sinner. It makes her think what sort of deals he's made to get this far. "Vaggie? Is that you?"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" A deep, well appreciated voice answered back, slowly walking towards there area.

"H-husk!" Charlie turns, slightly to see the feline, and winces when fingers dug through her petite waist. Charlie offers a smile at the veteran. "How are you? You better not be here for a smoke!"

"Sober." Husk leaned on the large **L** word, hiding the pack of smoke. _That's right. He better hide the pack!_ The feline stared at her or maybe Alastor(?) and commented. "This is the **fifth** time."

"I know! Maybe you two should have a sleepover tomorrow as fellow workaholics?" Charlie suggested. _She knows Husk works without her notice. When caught on act, the guy makes excuses like he's getting paid or he's getting maimed or coz he's bored_. _What Husk doesn't know is that she talked to Niffty about him and it makes her realize that's very catlike of Husk_.

"Ha! I rather sleep in the streets than beside him." Husk sounded sarcastic and truthful. _What's so wrong about a sleepover?_ Charlie squints, confused at the next words. "I'm talking about you and Al. Is this gonna be a thing?"

"Thing?" Charlie blinked, trying to understand. The **first** time Husk spotted them together at night, the cat actually screamed in the lobby. It was a time when Vaggie was too burnt out to help her that Charlie sought for Alastor's aid. She and Alastor were reading books about **Sin** and **Virtue** essential for the rehabilitation project, but they must've both fallen asleep. Somehow Husk found Alastor asleep terrifying. The **second** time Husk found them, they were in Alastor's office (yes. Alastor has converted one of the private study rooms as his own) having a duet while fixing the documents. They were high in caffeine. Same day Husk confiscated her coffee blender ~~which Alastor restored sometime later~~. The **third** time Husk found them was the time Charlie was dragging a lazy Alastor to bed by the corridor. It was a terrible sight considering Alastor for some reason, refused to move and she couldn't bring the man to her bedroom without Vaggie yelling _Hallelujah_. The **fourth** time Husk managed to find them was when they were in the library reading books by the fireplace. She was sleepy from her inability to understand the concepts taught to current hotel management college students while Alastor was singing to a tune (he is the radio) completely fine with this puzzling books. She managed to use Alastor's lap as a pillow after pleading ~~and until the NOs hold no strength to them~~. Husk's presence made Alastor nearly smother her with a cushion though. "I don't think this is a thing. Five times in a month isn't a thing."

"God...." Husk muttered under his breath, face palming. _It makes her feel inadequate how she can't understand what people are suggesting. Charlie resorts to pouting to make her feel better._ Husk dropped his hand, waving. "What I mean to say is whether you and Al are going to keep **this** up."

"I do this with all my friends..." Charlie crossed her arms, curious. She didn't specifically ask for Alastor's presence immediately. There is a hierarchy of preference: Vaggie, Angel, Niffty, Husk and Alastor. Alastor is the last because he's considered the busiest demon compared to the rest of them. She trusts Vaggie and Angel due to the period spent with them. Niffty because she's always there and willing to bond with others. Husk because he's always there. Because the tasks she needs to do is a tad boring, only Vaggie and Alastor accepts her request. Right now, it's not her fault Alastor decided to come here. "Or am I understanding you wrong again?"

"Urgh.." Husk is either pained to see her naivety or groaning at his migraine from all the drinking. "You watch TV right?"

"The human channels, yes." Charlie likes human channels and they're wonderful endings. The only movie/series/news events she watch happily would be when her family is involved. "Oh oh! I also watch all advertisements. I love their jingles~!"

"Why do I bother?" Husk actually sounds hesitant or is that another sigh of irritation? "Fine. You and Al are getting _buddy-buddy_ with each other."

"Yes... That's **friendship!** " Charlie emphasized, not liking the path this conversation is leading. This is the same way Vaggie started a conversation before asking about her relationship with Alastor. _They're business partners who are now friends. That's all!_ She doesn't know why a lot of people make it a big thing. Everyone also knows she loves Vaggie so what was with the media's fixation to both of them? Charlie inquired, curious because Husk wouldn't bring things up unless it's serious or it's about gambling or drinking. "I know you're going to get mad, but can you please tell me why so many people are shipping us?"

"Niffty didn't tell you?" Husk raised an eyebrow. For all his apathy, Husk is a caring friend. A calculating good-bad guy cop if pushed at the ledge. Seeing Charlie shook her head, Husk got off the L and walked closer to her area. "I've never seen Al open up to someone this fast. He's the type of bastard who'd prefer to sleep last and amputate a guy's arm off for touching him, but look at you. You're on his fucking lap."

"What about the lap?" Charlie noticed how greatly affected Husk is with the current position. If she corrects him on his language now, she'll never know what's really affecting the feline. _What a dilemma._ Husk rolled his eyes, retorting back: "Don't kid with me. Didn't Lilith tell you about the lap?"

_Lap... Bundle of nerves... Ton of arteries... Assassination? But then mom language... Lap dance?_

"I can't do flirtation even if it's to save anyone's life." Charlie answered honestly. She really cannot flirt. Same reason why she's thankful Vaggie loves her regardless of her terrible seduction skills and meager assets. She was nothing like her drop dead gorgeous mom. 'Curse my dad's genes.'

"How did you end up on his lap then?" Husk is really focused on the lap, isn't he? Cats do like resting on someone's lap. She can't blame him. Charlie sat on many laps, mostly her parents and friends (most of them are dead), and they're like warm pillows.

"He needs a warm, breathing cuddle thing that won't ruin his life the next day and every other day. My dad needs a cuddle thing too sometimes." Charlie knows. Her dad may be a douche, but Lilith's absence cannot be solved with bedding the servants. "Maybe Al needs to adopt a baby~?!"

"Yeah-no." Husk stared at her. He looks completely sober now with his vibrant eyebrows. "The baby will die."

"Well I think Al will make a great father!" Charlie raised her arm to boop Alastor's cheek. He should wake up soon. She can see the clock tower ready to strike seven. "Wake up, Al. *Boop* Time is wasting! *Boop!* Life's a-waiting~!"

"Anyways..." The silence from the host made her look back at Husk. _She can't order Husk to wake Vaggie up. Her girlfriend doesn't trust them yet. She has to be the one to head over and wake her up for a bright new day! Vaggie isn't an early person apparently._ Charlie started, thinking of a new project after this. "Maybe once overpopulation is solved, I can start a cuddle rental commission business for all the lonely folks-"

"That's going to flop." Husk watched Charlie deflate from his response. _Balloon sounds are real._ Husk walked closer, raising his hand. "Let me."

*Smack.

* * *

_It's not like him to care, but Husk will bet his wings that something is going on between the two._

"Morning Al!" Charlie laughed as the radio host smacked his hand away from perked ears.

"You slept well." Husk commented, grinning at the suspicion entering the deer demon's head. _Alastor refuses to move from his position, having Charlie in his arms like a pillow with sound effects_. "Any premonitions on the business?"

"Quiet you." Alastor's voice doesn't have venom on it. It's mornings like these he can verbally mess Alastor over. Whether it be his lady problems to overlord connections, Alastor is readily more open to suggestions in the mornings. Usually. Not always. However, if Charlie's present, chances of **not** getting fucked increase exponentially.

"You should really stop falling asleep while I'm talking, Al." Charlie's voice made that pissed look falter. Alastor looked at the source of sound, immediately removing his arms when he saw their position. _He looks surprised and horrified with a mix of amusement. It's difficult to decipher what the psychopath is thinking at the moment._ Charlie stood up, treating this as if it's supposed to be normal ~~when it isn't.~~ "Warn me next time so I can call Husk?! Or~ I can call Angel-!"

"It was an accident! A once in a lifetime plunder from a humble broadcaster!" Alastor spoke back, smiling as the enigma walked towards the edge. "Rest assured, it will never happen again!"

_For who-knows-what-reason, Alastor has been voluntarily placing Charlie as an exception to his rules._

"Aw come on Al! Angel ain't that bad and he has the **fluffiest** chest I've ever felt!" Charlie smiles, teasing as she faced them while stepping on the edge. "He's getting better! Who knows? You two might end up being best friends~"

"Yes yes. He's certainly tempted me to rip his limbs off every now and then. A true sign of friendship indeed." Alastor stood up, dusting his pants as Charlie puffed her cheek. Alastor summoned his radio staff-cane thing, reaching forward to drag Charlie away from the edge. "Don't want anyone falling off, do we?"

"You're changing the subject again." Charlie removes the hand he held, walking towards Husk. Husk can see Alastor's smile stretching further, but no words uttered. Charlie stands beside him, looking back at Alastor. "But thank you for being forgiving and patient to him. Angel doesn't always mean what he says. We have to help him adjust-!"

"Vaggie is awake?" Charlie's cheerful tone turned curious. The demon walked across the roof, ignoring them both. _She's combing her hair back, making her hair frazzled._ Charlie looked back at them, smiling. "See you in a bit! Lover duty calls~!"

"Tout á l'heure!" Alastor waves back, smiling as the girl jumped down. They hear a soft thud and a scream proceeded with a fit of laughter. Alastor continues to stare at the last direction of the owner, causing Husk to make the initiative.

"Ahem!" Husker coughed, getting the radio host's attention.

"What is it?" Alastor glanced at him, the genuine smile still present from earlier.

"You like her." Husk raised an eyebrow when the male froze in place. _It's difficult to comprehend someone who's taught to never show weakness, but there will be a point when that guard will falter._ The smile turned into amusement, much closer to the original.

"Who doesn't?!" Alastor responds at last, entertained at the accusation. This redhead neither denies or admits the relationship. ~~Whatever relationship Al has with the girl anyways. Smooth play jerk~~. Alastor turns away, staring into the microphone. "Are you actually showing genuine concern for me, friend?"

"You're not my business, Al." Husk listens to the melody coming out of the microphone, a tune too light and merry. He's not the old man's caretaker, but he is freeloading in a volatile hotel. If Alastor would stop acting like a mad hatter, he'd know what to do for the future. The Princess of Hell has a ton of adversaries on her project. Whatever Alastor plans on doing better not kill them all. "Just making sure you know what's coming yer way."

"♪~" Alastor doesn't reply back, humming the tune echoed from his staff.

"Tsk." It's like talking to someone high, cheerful as if nothing is fucking wrong. Husk doesn't understand the lyrics of the song, but it's french. ~~The accent and words remind him of a prick some years back who's French.~~ It's the first time Alastor played a tune like that. ~~That can't be good~~ _._ Husk watched the demon leave before taking out his pack.

" **When is that bastard gonna learn?** " Husk lit the end of his stick with a lighter, taking a quick smoke ~~before Charlie runs up to stop him again~~.

[A storm is brewing but when and where will it strike?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of websites state you sleep better cuddling or hugging yourself and stuff. 
> 
> Charlie looks like a good cuddle thing. Maybe? Wait. A trustworthy cuddle thing. I nailed it.


	2. and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Husk time.

[Heaven. The realm of YHWH. A territory ~~isolated~~ protected by God's divine protection.]

A paradise or prison? Independence and self-growth in exchange for eternal beauty and happiness? Stasis or dynamism?

_What will Humanity choose? Why must Humanity choose? How could humans choose wisely with their limited lifespan?_

~~Understanding Humanity is impossible, especially when it concerns her Grandfather's plans for his creations. **D̴̯̽͋̎ _ę̵̻̹̂͐̋s̴̻_ p̶̯̜͔̑i̶̠͙̐͛̇č̶̳̖͉a̷̱̪͒b̵͓͑͝͝l̷̫̃̐̚ȩ̸̜́**.~~

"They're only human~" Charlie sang her sentiment, sitting on a stool and staring at the empty station of her co-worker. It's one of those empty and tiresome nights where every one of her friends hit the hay. Singing alone in the hotel, the princess of Hell contemplates on the mystery between Heaven and Humanity. "They can't see~"

"Their reality captured~" Charlie can feel tears trickle down her cheeks. She wish she could understand her people. **What is God's plan?** Majority of the people in Hell aren't here because they want to. They're here because of regret, despair, denial, action or whatever her divine uncles found **defected**. ~~The rare few who desire to be in Hell is greeted by her uncles.~~ **Ä̸̪́n̵͖̾ ̷̫͐e̶̹͠m̴͕p̷͗ͅt̴̺͂ý̶̠ ̷̗̃v̸̒ͅi̵̦̊c̶͉͘t̸̮̆o̴͊ͅř̶͓y̶̥̋ ~~.~~**

"In... B-but a dream~" Charlie destroys the thought, refusing to dwell on her dad's thoughts. _She'll handle the problem later._ **She'll solve the issues someday.**

"And aa-ll that they s-ee-ek~" Charlie wiped her tears, arms propped on the desk with a slightly shaken voice. **Her dad is right.** _She doesn't want him to be right._ **_She wants to believe in the best of everyone._** "Is to hold onto lo-love as they dance~"

"You're still here?"

"H-husk?!" Charlie hiccups, wiping her tears. _It's still falling._ The thought of **Judgment day** scares her. ~~Heaven is not what Humanity intends it to be. Angels are mere extensions of perfection and perfection does not understand Humanity's imperfect deeds.~~ With most of her solutions thrown into the trash bin, **Project Redemption** is her last non-violent solution available. _If all else fails **then**..._

"What's with the tears?" The feline skipped several steps, reaching the crying blonde. Grabbing something from mid-air, Husk opened his hand in front of her to show a prescription bottle. "Need sleeping pills? I won some from Angel yesterday."

"No no thanks~!" Charlie beamed, pushing the felines hand carefully. _At least it's not Vaggie or Angel._ Just Husk, good ol' Husk. "I... I was thinking of... cosmic stuff."

"Nightmare?" Husk sat on the stool beside her, resting one arm as he stared at her direction.

"No. I eat nightmares-" Charlie smiled at the notion, but immediately blushed in embarrassment and explained. "I mean! I eat nightmares but I don't eat predictions or deity-sent messages or spell-induced nightmares. Those are bitter. (Charlie gives a careless laugh.) I hate bitter things. Though, nightmares and dreams will taste bitter if it's a correct presumption."

"So you don't experience nightmares?" Husk raised an eyebrow and Charlie shrugged. "You're losing me."

"Mom's genes made me resistant to a lot of ailments. You'll have to give me a dosage that could kill someone to make me fall." Charlie removed her arms and spun the stool to face the indifferent bartender. "I can day dream though. That's close enough to an uncontrolled dream cycle right?"

"... No." Husk threw the bottle, scratching his side. He yawned, immediately finding everything boring, and announced. "Let's play before Al wakes up."

"You know I don't approve of gambling, Husk." Charlie pouted as the feline used his tail to pull a table towards them.

"We're not betting on anything, sweetheart." Husk watched Charlie sigh at his antics, creating a ton of cards (more than six packs of cards) in thin air and shuffling it in front of her.

"Fine~" Charlie gives in, unsure about his agenda. She hates how Husk treats her like a kid when she's eons older than him. "Just as long as there's no money or anything valuable involved all right?"

"Whoever loses drinks three random shots." Husk set the cards on the table. This isn't the first time they've done this and certainly won't be the last with how concerned this bartender tends to be. "While winner gets to drink one shot of his choice."

"And I'll be supplying the beverage?" Charlie huffs, but she accepts the game plan.

"That's right. Lay it out there." Husk added another deck of cards just to spite her. _This is Husk's way of showing concern, offering his method of sleeping ~~from his own troubled mind~~ through alcohol._ Charlie used her nails to draw a symbol on the desk, summoning Beelzebub's small collection of alcoholic beverage. Charlie shook her head, snapping her fingers to materialize different glasses for their drinks as well as increase the collection.

"We'll be fine." Husk reassured as he eyed the selection, also watching Charlie place her hand on the deck. Since she has foresight skill rank D, this cat has to be the one to guess in the game. **High Low** game gets a lot more interesting when there's 364 cards in them. Correction. **378 cards.** Husk included the **Jokers** to symbolize a loss for both parties.

"Let's begin." Charlie flipped the first card, staring down at a **heart of seven**. _She can see her friend filling the cups, ready to try everything. Confident and so uncaring to the consequences of a terrible migraine, Husk knows he isn't losing anything with her._ Charlie sighed again, watching the cat already grabbing his glass. "This is our sixth time, isn't it?"

"Higher." Husk replies with that smug confidence emanating his form. **A game of pleasure**. Charlie wonders if he knows her fear of abandonment, taking advantage of her hesitation to bring him to the light. It's terrifying and puzzling. _Is it obvious? Who else sees this in her?_ Charlie taps the bottles, instructing the bottles to fill the cups carefully.

"You wouldn't cheat, right?" Charlie wondered, lifting the card and turning it down. **Ace of clover.** Charlie grabbed a glass and gulped it down. Drinking the second shot made her squeeze her eyelids as the heat scorched his throat. She didn't move for a while, as Husk drank one of his favorite(?) beverage, before pushing a glowing orange bottle away from the rest. "L-lava."

"Lava heaven...?" Husk crunched his face, amazed or disturbed of her uncle's tastes. "Your uncle wouldn't store cum right?"

"No. That's degrading." Charlie beat her chest, grabbing her third glass. She drank it, uttering. "Drinking someone's cum is technically a sign of submission. You can also infuse magic in your excre-"

"Not hearing this!" Husk cringed and answered. "Higher."

"We're going to die by the end of this, Husk." Charlie laughed as she lost yet again.

"Lower." They drank, organizing bottles to keep and return.

"Higher." Charlie doesn't recall her limit but she does know she finally got **drunk** with Husk on the third time she played with Husk.

"Higher." She recalls waking up hanging upside down with her foot stuck on the chandelier.

"Lower-damn it!" Husk wasn't in a good position, somehow managed to fit in one of the cabinets. Alastor and Angel was laughing nonstop as Niffty tried getting him out of the tight situation.

'When will he learn?' Charlie deliberated whether to telling him off or not. 'He'll learn eventually.'

* * *

A hundred and seventy cards later and so many more drinks to go, Charlie breathed through her breath and stared down at the table. Husk leaned back to stare at the lights instead. It's a **Seven of diamonds**. Seven cards is literally the most unpredictable card there is. The chances of winning is a fifty-fifty and neither of them want to randomly drink three questionable alcohol beverages, no matter how nice the bottle shape and imprints on it.

"You had to bring the **hard** stuff." Husk muttered under his breath, unwilling to stop until they finish the entire deck and snatch the good stuff from one of the most prevalent demons in History.

"Maybe we should call Angel over?" Charlie offered as they both drank three shots of (unfortunately) terrible drinks. Charlie knows she shouldn't walk. Her vision is splitting to four images now, losing most of the time with Husk's expert guessing skills. Angel must be good in these games too right? Her patron must also be a **sommelier** as the most famous porn star in Hell right? "Or Al~ (Husk flinched) Or maybe boooth?"

"Heeeell no! I say hiiigher." Husk has his arm resting on the table, cursing when he got wrong.

"But Huuussk~" Charlie pleaded, using magic to fill in their glasses for a shot. She takes a drink of angel's blood, feeling a jolt in her system. _Oh my!_ She uses her magic to push the bottle for keeps, loving the sweet aftertaste of ivory-

"Lemme try that!" Husk grabbed the bottle and try it as well. He didn't finish the entire thing, slowly placing the glass down. He made clicking sounds with his mouth, commenting. "That's blood."

"Yes." Charlie won't deny that, taking the glass to finish. In the past, travel time from Hell to Heaven caused rations to take forever to come. Drinking their enemy's blood to restoring mana was way better than consuming the flesh. "It's concentrated magic fuel."

"Let's keep that away from Al." Husk nodded wisely, resting his back on the desk behind him. "Higher."

"Husk. You're drunk. This is a King of diamonds." Charlie squinted at the last card before looking back at Husk.

"Pfft. I know and I say it doesn't matter." Husk scanned the lobby to spot the grandfather clock. "We got time to burn."

"You're weird~" Charlie drawled, flipping the next card and was surprised to see a joker. "Actually, you're good."

"Hell right I am." Husk already snatched three shots for the taking.

"Smug cat." Charlie also did the same, cringing on two of her drinks. Charlie grabbed her throat, feeling her stomach churn at the exotic taste. "I-Is there a rule about blarggh?"

"Huh..." Husk took a while to answer. Her uncle's collection is too much for an average sinner or demon. _Beelzebub is insane._ Husk raised his index finger to the sky, proclaiming. "First one to vomit gets to ugghh preens the other's wings."

"You.." Charlie swallowed the bile(?) down. She doesn't like grooming wings, not even her own. It takes forever since a proper groomer would avoid the sensitive areas (avoid sexual stimulation) and fix the feathers in its proper places. Her dad calls it pleasurable to have one's wings caressed, but she finds the wings meddlesome. It's also a weakness. The most painful part if it ever gets amputated. She's happy Husk understands her predicament, but also angry because Husk is also too lazy to groom his wings. "I cann't looosee~!"

"All's fair in war and... famine. Lower." Husk blinked, staring at the card.

"King of diamonds, remember?" Charlie hummed, one eye open as she grabbed another wine recommended drink.

"I regret nothing." Husk drank the last drink then corrected himself. "Playing this game. With you. Not like I hate playing with you. You're _decent_. Now higher."

"I know. I know." Charlie flips the card, watching Husk drink yet another three shots. 'Mom. Lend me your tolerance.'

...

"Did you know, Al wants to adopt Charlie?" Husk laughed at his own words as Charlie struggles to stay awake. The cards are thinning, but she can't recall what number. They're near. She knows they're near or was that hope? "Sumthing 'bout feelings and shit."

"W-whaaa?" Charlie nearly falls from her seat if not for her hold on the table. _Her mental processing isn't working right._ Charlie can associate Alastor and adopt as not good combos. Suddenly, she lost the thought. "What were we talking about 'gain?"

"I know!" Husk raised his finger upward to symbolize his answer. Charlie flips and both groaned at the joker card. They both takes three shots.

"No. I'm serious. Where are we?" Charlie feels numb all over. She feels noxious, but she sees a contract beside them which she and Husk signed. That can't be good, but then whatever. It can't be that baddd- Is that a contract written in blood?! "What is this?!"

"Toilet paper." Husk confirmed, nodding at his great deductive skills. He peers closer as he spoke. "With our signature. Higher."

"I- hammer me!" Charlie cursed when she needs to drink three shots. She drank all three while Husk drank his own. "What's in it? Is it gambling? We better not have gambled our souls or Death so help us."

"Pfft! It's just... Wait." Husk moved the toilet paper at his line of sight, squinting at it. He mumbles, sounding like he gets it when they both know they don't. "Nope. Can't. We'll let someone read it later."

"Hmmm~" Charlie hummed, smiling when Husk lost. She takes a glass of wine, better at holding her wine. "Cheers to us not gambling!"

"Cheers." Husk toasted his two shots before they both drank without remorse. Charlie's barely holding up. A part of her mind tells her not to puke at all cost. She wonders why?

"Lower." Husk is full of cheers and laughs when he's full on drunk. Either that or he likes seeing her stumble and say something weird? She doesn't mind this feeling really. A nice buzz destroying all her problems temporarily for her to have a good time. _This wouldn't bite her wings off the next day right?_

* * *

Charlie never thought she'd wake up with the worst migraine in her entire life _thus far_ and a sudden urge to vomit her insides. If it weren't for someone giving her a trash bin, she would have vomited on something like a carpet or a couch or someone or dare say herself?

"What did you two do **this** time?"

She's sensitive all over, shivering from the waves of displeasure and annoyance emitted nearby. This someone is also holding her hair as she throws up, even nice enough to tug her head and take the bin as she turned to an inanimate flesh doll. She's shaking, curling up to the warmth.

"Don't know what yer talkin' bout."

"Care to explain why a certain _someone's_ vomiting blood then?"

"... Food poisoning."

"..." Charlie snuggled closer to the warmth holding her together, hypersensitivity trying to overburden her sanity. All energy is drained from her. Whatever plans she has today will be postponed. This is agony.

" **Food poisoning**."

"Yeah."

"Oh Husker, you jest. Might I remind you who cooked last night?"

"Uhhh.. You?"

" _And_?"

"♪~" Charlie snuggled a hard but warm chest, wings fluttering slightly from the awkward grip. This someone is lanky, but no fluff or soft parts. The arms around her tighten, restricting movement. The scent of musk and blood overwhelms her, stirring her to remember this entity yet nothing comes to mind. She hears a tune, sounds with patterns. A calm eerie Melody.

"You... Mad?"

"My good friend. What made you think of such a _thing_?"

"Coz you look like shit."

"I wonder **who** could have instigated **_this_** to occur?!"

"Don't blow my ears off. I'll clean it up."

"Wonderful!"

"Urggh.."

"♪~" Charlie used her head to try and nuzzle the neck, humming a tune learned from a siren. The only thing she could move is her wings and some of her joints. Her eyelids won't open. It's too tired to reveal the beautiful day to her.

"?!" The melody abruptly stops and the hold loosens enough to make her system force start up, but not enough to jostle her awake. **Miscommunication.** Something in her screams to defend or attack. However, unable to attack or find a target, she decides to curl her wings and hide- Almost immediately the hands tighten, prying her wings to hold her main body.

" _What_?"

"You never told me Charlie has wings?"

"Huh... Now you know."

"They're softer than yours."

"Great."

"But I prefer yours."

"Damn it."

"Invite me next time, won't you?"

"No."

"Charlie dear." Cracked open like a crab, Charlie struggles against the entity. However, the offender refuses to let go but instead - **Music**.

"♪" The offender offers a mellow tune ~~paralleling her previous notes~~ , coaxing her mind to relax and trust _him_. She listens hesitantly to familiarity, no longer sensing hostility, and sighs in appreciation. She lowers her defenses and spirals back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath:
> 
> Husk remembers seeing a toilet paper contract (between him and Charlie) on the table, but it's gone now. He gives up thinking about it, serving a glass of Apocalyptic Martini to a bothered Spider demon.
> 
> Alastor is drinking his cup of Joe, sitting beside a lit fireplace as Niffty fixed the offset furniture.
> 
> Charlie wakes up on the couch with a worried girlfriend beside her and acts as if yesterday had never happened.


End file.
